Ross
Ross is a student at Maywood school but a former drug dealer who appeared in the episode, "The Runner." Background He first appears talking to Louis why he left him and then he leaves with him to have a deal of drugs when he tells fat albert to take a hike and when fat albert says he's bad news and then he and Louis are looking around to see if there's no one around for him to sell the drug and then fat albert and the gang come and then fat albert says for Louis to stop getting drugs from ross and then leaves with fat albert and the gang while miss wucher was teaching class Louis fell out of his desk getting a drug attack and has to go to the hospital at the end of the class the gang talks about doing something about ross like telling on him but Rudy and the gang refuse to do it so fat albert and Russell do it and the gang then helps but Rudy still doesn't want to so fat albert tells mr. mannendez the principal about it and then he chases ross all over the school and then finally catches him and mr.mannendez thanks fat albert and the gang and then ross calls them finks and then everyone calls the gang finks because they got ross in trouble and they throw paper at them while the gang visit Louis at the hospital Rudy comes and visits too not being sure about getting ross in trouble but wants to help them and gives Louis a picture of himself meanwhile the gang are cleaning up mess they see that it is written on the wall of the shed finks and they see ross who had written that in a car with his friends then drive off making everything dirty again meanwhile ross is with a couple of drug dealers and they are talking about a package of drugs to send to a person and they say that ross has to send drugs to the apartment where he and his sister Peggy lives ross refuses to but the dealers insist but he doesn't want to and goes to his house and sees Peggy his sister is knocked out and ross calls 911 and then he breaks the drugs and then the dealers chase ross all over the street and one of them takes a skateboard from a kid and the kid tells the police and the policeman chases the two men and then ross goes to the junkyard for help[ from the gang but they don't want to help him after what he's done to them but fat albert tells them that they should help him from the two men and they try to stop them when go in the park and then they fall in the pond and get arrested and talks with the policeman about being good that he stopped the two drug dealers and then talks about what he's done that's bad about him selling drugs taking to the policeman . Category:Bullies Category:Anti heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Reformed characters